


The End Came Before The Beginning

by PhoenixMalfoy33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Depression, Muggle Life, Other, Sad Harry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMalfoy33/pseuds/PhoenixMalfoy33
Summary: Written while in a really depressed moodTrigger warningMuggle AUReally SadShortNo DestielMENTIONS OF:RapeMolestationStarvationChild abuseDepressionBullyingSuicide (hinted at)





	The End Came Before The Beginning

Harry looked around his cupboard under the stairs. It was barely large enough for a bed and what little things he did have, yet he never complained. At least not out loud, not so his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, or even Dudley could hear. It was only even in his head, when the thoughts of how his life had turned out got to bad for him to remain optimistic, even if only for a short time. This was one of those times. 

He looked around taking note of ever one of his possessions. Army men, a few of Dudleys old broken toys, a scarce amount of overly large hand-me-down clothes, and the dust bunnies collecting in the corners and under the bed. Harry looked at the brighter side of life, or at least he tried to. Sometimes though, life and it's daily struggles got to much, even for Harry for he was only human. 

It was just his luck his parents would die in a car crash, before he could have any happy memories with them. Or any happy memories at all. All Harry can remember is the bad. Aunt Petunia beating him with a spoon then sending him to his cupboard without food every time he burnt something in the kitchen. Or Dudley beating him up, then blaming Harry for starting it. The worst of it all was Uncle Vernon sneaking into Harry's cupboard whenever Aunt Petunia and Dudley was away. 

The things Uncle Vernon did to Harry was unspeakable. Making Harry suck him off, or touching the small boy as if it we're his to touch. Once he had done whatever act he pleased he would threaten Harry. It was often to locking him in the cupboard, or to starve him, or worst of all in Harry's opinion was to keep him home from school. For school was the only place he could go to get away, even if for only 8 hours a day. It was something, and something regardless of how small would do. 

Far to ingrosed in his thoughts, Harry didn't hear his Aunt Petunia yelling for him. When he was finally pulled from his thoughts it was to her pulling him out of the small cupboard by his ear. Yelling at him the whole way, she dragged him unto the kitchen demanding him to make the food. Although, do to his lack of listening he was to return to his cupboard after earing with no supper and to not come our until supper the following night. 

Following orders without a complaint is something Harry learned to do long ago. When he was first stuck with the Dursleys. Don't ask questions, and don't complain or hesitate when given an order. It would only make matters worse, far worse. 

Finishing dinner, Harry trudged back to the cupboard, before laying on his small bed stating up at the plain, slanted ceiling. The young boy knee not what he had done all those years ago to deserve such treatment, in fact he hadn't done a thing. That is just the way the Dursleys where, they where in fact horrible people. 

This was all young Harry had ever know, rejection, heartache, and hatred. He always thought it was him, he thought he was doing something wrong, that he was something wrong. A burden, a pest, something no one wanted, he truly thought it was his fault he was treated the way he was. It was never his fault, he just had the monumental misfortune of being stuck with some of the cruelest people in Britain. 

Every night the raven haired boy thought upon his place and his worth in this world, and every night he came up with less and less things to keep him here. Each and every day Harry's will to live sunk lower and lower. Not seing a point in fighting for a life in a world that fought him every step of the way. One Day in December, Harry's will to fight ceased to exist, and that night Harry Potter ceased to exist. The world never knew the great things Harry Potter could and would have done if only it wouldn't have burried him before he could come to realize his potential.


End file.
